Guilds
Creating a Guild To officially establish a Guild in Destiny, you need a Creation Tablet, which only drops from level 50 Gold Tier bosses and above. There are also 3 other requirements that must be met by the Founder: * Above level 30 * 5 points of Charm * 10 000 Gold Guild Levels Once a guild is created it will be a level 1 Guild. The Guild level restricts the amount of registered players a Guild can have. Members can contribute guild experience by grinding monsters and quests. From Guild Level 2 onward, registered members will gain the passive Guild skills. Guild Prestige Challenge Guilds can challenge other guilds by the use of a Prestige Tablet. To use a Prestige Tablet to challenge another guild costs 50 000 gold and following requirements must be met: * Player Level 50. * Guild Level 3 and above * Challenged Guild must be Level 3 and above. The challenge is done in a form of a battle. Battle Requirement: The two Guilds participating will send the same amount of players to fight in the challenge, with the maximum being one tenth of their maximum member limit. If the guild levels are not the same, then the average between the two will be taken. Battle Result: If the guild that uses the tablet wins, the losing guild will automatically be disbanded and can never be established again. The winning guild will also receive 10% of the losing guild’s experience. If the guild that uses the tablet loses, their guild will be automatically disbanded and the challenged guild will receive 50% of the losing guild’s experience. Guild's 'Ba Huang City' *Zhan Long *Vanguard *Prague *Flying Dragon *Hero Mound *Wrath of the Heroes *Crimson Contract *Misty Palace *Ruined Bone *Wind of Battle *Legendary Myth *Thousand Burial *First Meetings *Enemies At The Gate *Epic *Valley of Gods *CEO Former *Valiant Bravery *Mass Burial 'Fan Shu City' *Hero's Mound *Emerald Porcelain *The Knights Templar *Fantasy Kingdom 'Jiu Li' *Legend *Appearance Association *Judgement *House of Prestige *Dao Jian Xuan *Emperor’s Blood *Moonlit Lake *Iced Red Tea Vanguard Located in Huang. Members include: * Feng Han, Human Swordsman - Leader of Vanguard * Liu Ren Moren, Human Monk - Main tank of Vanguard * Murong Yun Simple, Human Mage - Vice-Leader of Vanguard, older sister of Jian Feng Han * Tears, Monk - Tank of Vanguard * Wolf, Berserker - Member of Vanguard * Pole, Mage - Member of Vanguard * Be Foolish, Knight - Member of Vanguard * Gentleman, Swordsman - Member of Vanguard Thunder Spirit studio * Spirit Emperor, Mage - Member of Vanguard * Spirit King, Swordsman - Member of Vanguard * Spirit Marquis, Berserker - Member of Vanguard Prague Located in Huang. Members include: * Zhao Warrior, Human Swordsman - Leader of Prague * Hero, Swordsman - Elder of Prague * Tornado, Mage - Elder of Prague Flying Dragon Located in Huang. Members include: * Dragon, Human Mage - Leader of Dragon * Tiger, Human Berserker * Zhou Ning Spear, Nature's Knight - Deputy Chief of Dragon, Cousin of Tortoise * Zhou Xuan Tortoise, Archer * TIan Berserker Wrath of the Heroes Located in Huang. Members include: * Liu Ying Tyrant / of Western Chu, Human Swordsman - Leader of of the Heroes * Piggy, Marksman - Officer of of the Heroes * Chaser, Undead Assassin - Member of of the Heroes * Xu Yue/Yan Xuo Beauty, Undead Assassin - Member of of the Heroes * Shore, Wind Elf Archer - Member of of the Heroes Crimson Contract Located in Huang. Members include: * Bei Song, Swordsman - Guild Leader of Contract * Guest, - Deputy Guild Leader * Yang Appears, - Member * Blue, Healer - Team Leader * Yet Red, Healer - Member Hero's Mound Located in Shu. Members include: * Bei Cheng Feng Q-sword, Swordsman - Leader of Mound * Lin Wan Er Tong / Vision, (19) Moon Elf Assassin - Second in command of Mound * Breath, Berserker - Member of Mound, uncle of Q-Sword * Tears, Swordsman - Member of Mound, Q-sword's sister * Dong Cheng Yue Yue / Moon - Wind Elf Mage Emerald Porcelain Located in Shu. Members include: * Chengshou / Love, Healer - Fan Shu City's Strongest Healer Legend Located in Li. * Ge Que, Mage - Leader of Legend Misty Palace Located in Huang. Members include: Clouds, Berserker - Guild Master of Palace Ruined Bone Located in Huang. Members include: Reborn, Knight - Guild Master of Bone Wind of Battle Located in Huang. Members include: in Blood, Wind Elf Mage - Guild Master of Wind of Battle] Legendary Myth Located in Huang. Members include: Decree, Knight - Junior Member of Myth Spirit sister of DecreeCategory:Destiny